chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Mipedian Tribe
The Mipedian Tribe is a tribe of lizard-like creatures who live in deserts of Perim. They range from small gecko-like creatures to dragon-like warriors. Although they are a solitary tribe, they are known to help the OverWorlders. They themselves live in the OverWorld, in dry, arid places. To hydrate themselves, they set up watering stones (as seen in "Shifting Sands") which collect moisture from the atmosphere. They have a long-standing rivalry with the Danians, as the OverWorlders have with the UnderWorlders. An example of this would be Kolmo, who tried to capture (and possibly assassinate) the Danian Queen Illexia. The Mipedians are also known for being passionate about controlling the Cothica and their ability to disappear (like chameleons), which they claim to have because of the alledged effect of the Mipedian Cactus, which they consume. The Mipedians are very good users of the Earth and Air Element types, and Fire and Water too, like Biondu and Otinee. Mipedians are popular with players because of their Invisibility ability and their slight resemblance to dragons. The Mipedians also have Warbeasts created by Mipedian Conjurors, using the raw Mugical Energy that flows throughout PerimUltimate Guide. It was stated that long ago, Mipedian Conjurors had invented a way to conjure Warbeasts to aid the Mipedians, but they were too dangerous to control causing the Mipedians to dispose of those Conjurors. Some years later, the UnderWorlders attacked the Mipedians. A Mipedian named Adomo managed to learn the art of conjuring Warbeasts and found a way to control them, driving the UnderWorlders away. Even with the ability to control Warbeasts, Conjurors were not tolerated by the rest of the Mipedian society and were forced into hiding. The Mipedians' usual concerns are gathering and maintaining what little resources they can find in the barren desert. They keep a tight hold on any and all resources that they find. One rare find is the Mipedian Oasis, which the Mipedians guard as though it was a palace. Its security is top notch as they take every precaution, even to the point that they don't let a starving person in unless they have completely checked them out. The Mipedians are ruled over by their Royals, the top of which is King Theb-saar. Relations with other Tribes The Mipedians have had mixed relations with all of the other tribes. They all appear to have different and usually clashing opinions, save for the M'arrillians whom all the other Tribes hate. The Mipedians are usually shown to be in contact with the OverWorlders more then any other Tribe, mainly because they are the closest tribe to them. Though it is said that they help the OverWorlders sometimes, they usually appear as rivals more, such as in "Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)," where the two are shown to be at odds with each other. Known Mipedians * Theb-sarr- Ruler of the Mipedians * Iflar the Mipedian Crown Prince - Second in command * Prince Mudeenu - Commander of the Mipedian royal guards * Adomo - A Mipedian who learned the old Mipedian Warbeast conjuring techniques and how to control them. * Ailav - A Mipedian Conjuror Warrior * Akkalbi - Minion Muge * Alazdan - A Minion Muge * Headmaster Ankhyja - Headmaster. Also a Stalker * Appelai - Conjuror * Ario - The Royal Warrior * Arkanin - One of the Mipedian Muges * Biondu - An Elite * Bivike - A scout * Blazvatan - A Mipedian Warbeast * Brathe - An elite Mipedian with amazing stats * Bylkian - Royal Conjuror * Dakkamal - Elite Minion * Dibanni - A Mipedian Muge * Drimesse - A Mipedian Conjuror * Ebberim - A Stalker Minion * Ebbikka - A Mipedian Scout * Enre-Hep - A Mipedian Muge * Epaluo - A Mipedian Stalker Warrior * Epitrinne - A Mipedian Minion Muge * Ere - A Mipedian Warbeast * Fazkaal - A Mipedian Minion Muge * Fivarth - A Mipedian Conjuror * Gaffat-Ra - A Mipedian Warbeast * Ghatup - A Mipedian Warrior * Gintanai - Dragon Warbeast and also the strongest Warbeast * Glost - A Purple Fox Warbeast * Gnarlus - A Mipedian Warrior * Grantkae - A Royal Elite * Ixxik- A Past Mipedian Warbeast that resembles a Tyrannosaurus * Jorre - A Stalker Muge * Jumbad - A Minion Muge * Khorror - A Warbeast that nobody can control * Kileron - A Warbeast of Mipedian (resides in the dust storms) * Kolmo - A Mipedian Spy * Lanker - A warrior * Majjcan - An Elementalist * Maliph - A powerful elite warrior * Malvadine - Another powerful elite warrior * Marquis Darini - A Royal * Melke - A stalker * Mizkio - Elite Minion * Munnari - A stalker * Na-inna - A Mipedian Royal * Ninren - A Thunder Owl Warbeast * Noaz - The Stalker Warrior Cavalriest * Otinee - Minion Scout * Owayki - A royal * Qwun - A Mipedian Scout * Ranun - Conjuror * Rasbma Darini - A Royal Minion * Raquanni - A Minion Muge * Ribbian - A scout * Ruhban - A stalker scout * Saand - An Elite * Savell - Conjuror Minion * Shimmark - A Stalker * Siado - A Mipedian Stalker * Sirri - Minion Scout * Skarrel the Wise - An old Conjuror. * Sobtjek - A Mipedian Muge * Taffial - A Royal Stalker * Tianne - A Mipedian Shaman * Tinnoi - A stalker minion * Titanix- A Fish-like Warbeast * Ubliqun - A stalker * Uboraan - A Mipedian Warbeast * Uro - A Mipedian Elementalist * Vinta - A Mipedian Stalker * Wistanne - A Minion Muge (a Battlefield healer) * Xelfe - A Mipedian Scout * Yterio - A warrior * Zhade - A Mipedian Stalker See Also * OverWorld ** Catacombs of the Conjurors ** Mipedian Dew Farm ** Mipedim Lounge ** Mipedim Mirage ** Mipedim Tropics ** Mipedim Oasis ** Mipedim Valley ** Gloom-mire Night ** Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts ** Sands of the Unseen ** Sha-Kree Flats ** Storm Tunnel ** Hunter's Perimeter ** Rao'pa Sahkk ** OverWorld Embassy at Mipedim Oasis * Tribes Gallery Mudeenu-season2.png|Prince Mudeenu, Seasons 2 and 3 Mudeenu.png|Prince Mudeenu, Season 1 Princemudeenuchampionstb4.png.png Blazvatan1.jpg|Blazvatan(War Beast) Kolmo3.jpg|Kolmo Fivarrth.jpg|Fivarth Mip.png|Mipedian Tribe logo Gnarlus TV.jpg|Gnarlus Chaotic__Prince_Mudeen_by_warlockss.jpg 51Mizkio.png Dakkamal45.png Ylinné73.png Zhade, Dig site Defender74.png|Zhade, Dig site Defender Trivia * As unintentionally demonstrated by Tom in Shifting Sands, if a Mipedian tries to forcibly activate their invisibility, the result is them becoming transparent (like ghosts) rather than truly invisible; in order for a Mipedian to trigger it, they must relax, showing that utilizing their invisibility is as second-nature to them as another Creature utilizing their other appendages (such as wings, or a tail). Notes and References Category:Tribes